


Pahinga sa nakakapagod na Mundo

by skstlunchbox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Pag-iibigan ng SakuAtsu na hindi mararanasan ng iba charot, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, kilig lang, sana all
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skstlunchbox/pseuds/skstlunchbox
Summary: Sila'y itinadhana. Ika nga ni Kiyoomi, "kung hindi ka pala para sa'kin, edi para kang tanga! Don't expect me to say 'edi don't' when all you ever did was flex yourself to me."🦊Highly recommend to click the link and listen to the song. It's beautiful, chill lang while reading hehe.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 6





	Pahinga sa nakakapagod na Mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi >_< just wrote this out of impulse. No beta read just full of kilig from SAKUATSU <33

<https://youtu.be/0WpkFihmj44>

( a flash warning at the first part of the video )

* * *

Simula nang ibuking ni Atsumu ang sarili niya sa kanyang pamilya at mga kaibigan na siya'y umiibig sa nag-iisang Sakusa Kiyoomi, parang hindi mawari na bagyo ang laging bungad ng mga ito sa kanya.

"Ilan taon mo nang nililigawan 'yon?"

"May pangalan ho siya-"

"Tsumu, puta. Ano nanaman 'yang mga binili mo?"

"Atsumu. Kasing dilim ng budhi nung nililigawan mo 'yang eyebugs mo! Matulog ka naman."

Ilan lamang yan sa mga batikos nila sa kanyang irog. Ilan lang din iyan sa mga bagay na nagtutulak sakanya upang ipakita sa kanila na mali sila sa lahat nang bagay tungkol kay Kiyoomi. 

Ang alam kasi ng lahat, si Sakusa Kiyoomi ay arogante't mapagmataas, metikuloso at maarte sa katawan. Bata palang alam na nito ang lugar niya sa mundo at wala siyang kibo sa sinasabi ng iba. Hindi naman nila alam ang totoong kwento. Hindi naman nila alam na siya'y may phobia na para sa iba ay isang ilusyon lang ng utak para gawin kang kakaiba sa nakasanayan ng iba o sa madaling salita, kung hindi ka 'normal' hindi nila alam kung ano ka.

"Tsum, sabi ko naman sayo dito ka nalang muna. Gabi na. Baka mapano ka sa daan pauwi." Saad ni Kiyoomi habang isinusuot ni Atsumu ang kanyang mga sapatos. Inilipat niya ang kanyang mga tingin mula kay Atsumu patungo sa bintana. Madilim, umuulan at tanging sinag lang mula sa poste ang nagsisilbing liwanag upang maaninag niya ang ambon. "Pumayag din naman si Mama. Alam mo naman 'yon, mas _favorite_ ka pa kaysa sa'kin." Hindi niya alam bakit tila ang bigat ng pakiramdam ng kanyang dibdib, siguro dahil alam niyang magpupumilit si Atsumu umuwi at makakarinig nanaman siya ng hindi magaganda na salita galing sa kanya o dahil ayaw niya lang talaga muna umalis si Atsumu kahit ngayong gabi lang at gusto niya lang yakapin lang ito sa kanyang kama hanggang sa sila'y makatulog sa init ng isa't isa. 

"Omi.. 'yan nanaman 'yang mukha mo." Malambing na sabi ni Atsumu sa taong asa tabi niya at tinigil ang pagsusuot ng sapatos. "Eto na po, hindi na ako uuwi. Bukas na bukas din, dito na ako titira! Papadala ko na lahat ng gamit ko dito. Ayos lang ba sa'yo 'yun?" May halong konting pang-aasar na dagdag ni Atsumu bago lumapit kay Kiyoomi para yakapin ito. Ibinalot niya ang sarili sa nobyo, hinagkan ito nang mahigpit at itinago ang mukha sa leeg nito. 

"Oo tapos sasabihin nanaman nila, _'ano nagayuma ka nanaman ba nung kulot mong nililigawan?'_ " Pabiro ding sagot ni Kiyoomi sa nobyo at hinila ng bahagya si Atsumu sa mas komportableng posisyon at ngayo'y magkatitigan na ang kanilang mata. Kinilig ang mga paru-paro sa tiyan ni Kiyoomi't nakipaglaro sa panahon ng kanyang katawan na naging dahilan ng unting-unting pag-init ng kanyang mukha. Hinding-hindi magsasawa si Kiyoomi na titigan ang matang nagbigay sakanya ng dahilan upang maging komportable siya sa sarili niya't mas mahalin pa ito. Ang taong nagtiis sakanya ng dalawang taon makuha lang ang matamis niyang oo at hindi ito tumigil sa panliligaw kahit pa sila'y magkasintahan na. 

"Ang **cute** mo talaga, omi ko." Ngumiti si Atsumu sa sarili't naging dahilan bakit itinago ni Kiyoomi ang mukha niya sa dibdib ng nobyo.

"Tigilan mo 'ko. Dito ka matutulog kaya maligo ka na."

"Pwede naman na ako maligo... kung hindi mo hinihigpitan 'yung pagyakap mo sa'kin 'no, omi ko-" At mas lalo pang humigpit ang yakap ni Kiyoomi sakanya. Hindi mapigilan ni Atsumu na humagikgik bago siya tuluyang pakawalan ni Kiyoomi.

Sa kaalaman ng lahat. Si Sakusa Kiyoomi at Miya Atsumu ay dalawang mag-kaibang tao na hinding-hindi mo papangarapin na ipagsama dahil kung pagsasamahin mo sila, kawawa ang mundo. Pero para 'yan sa mga taong sulyap lang sa malayo ang kayang magawa upang makita ang taong nagpapasaya sa kanila. Sa mata naman ng iba, kinamumuhian nilang nagpapagod ang isang taong gaya ni Atsumu; na may malayong mararating, mukhang pinagpala ng lahat at pusong kasing busog at lusog ng biyaya ng diyos sa paghahabol sa isang kagaya ni Kiyoomi. Ang hindi nila alam, nagdaan rin si Atsumu sa panahon na halos itaboy siya ni Kiyoomi sa pagnanasang hindi niya masira ang buhay ng ' _isang Atsumu_ ' nila.

Ngunit natapos na sila sa parte ng kwentong iyon. Sila'y itinadhana. Ika nga ni Kiyoomi, " _kung hindi ka pala para sa'kin, edi para kang tanga! Don't expect me to say 'edi don't' when all you ever did was flex yourself to me._ " 

"Omi ko. Ayaw mo ba talagang ipakita ko sa kanila na mali sila sa inaakala nila sa'yo?"

"Hmm?" Tumingin siya sa nobyo't umiling. "You don't have to prove them anything. Sabihan mo nalang ako kung kailan kayo may 'gathering', I'll be there with you naman." Bahagya siyang ngumiti at kahit gaano pa kaliit ito alam ni Atsumu kung papaano ito palakihin. 

"Aww, omi ko! H'wag nalang. Baka agawin ka nila sa'kin. Gugunaw talaga mundo nila kapag ganon!"

At nangyari na ang hindi inaasahan ng lahat. Sa kaarawan ni Atsumu at ng kambal niyang si Osamu ay nagtipon tipon ang pamilya at mga kaibigan dalawa. Naghanda ng munting surpresa ang kanilang kaibigan dawit ang iilang miyembro ng kanilang pamilya ngunit si Atsumu ay may baon ding balita.

Matapos ang naganap na surpresahan ay tinawagan ni Atsumu si Kiyoomi. "Pwede na." Saad niya at dinugtungan ng "Will you be okay with people?" Hindi na ito sinagot ni Kiyoomi at kumibit balikat nalang. 

"Sakusa? As in Sakusa Kiyoomi?"

"Ma, Pa. Kiyoomi nga pala, nobyo ko po."

"Nobyo? Kailan pa?"

Sa inaasahan nga ni Atsumu, parang buhos ng ulan ang pagtatanong nila. Titila ngunit bubuhos pa ulit. Hindi naman sila naging malamig sa kasama nito't parang sinampal sila ng kanilang mga dating sarili sa mga sinabi nila kay Kiyoomi dati. 

"So? Kala ko buntot ka nalang hanggang sa mamuti ang buhok mo."

"Sigurado ka bang hindi ka rin iiwang luhaan niyan?"

" _Osamu!_ "

" _-Aray, Rin!_ Naninigurado lang. Kapatid ko 'to oh."

"OA niyo naman. Hindi ba pwedeng parte lang talaga ng pagmamahal yung umiyak na may uhog?"

"Ang baboy mo. Tsaka 'wag nga yang excuse na 'yan. Kapag sa'yo galing, hindi kapani-paniwala. Ilang tao din muna yung dumaan bago ibigay ni Lord 'yang kulot mo."

"Ilang uhog na rin yung nilabas mo para sa mga taong pinaglaruan ka lang. May video pa nga!"

"Pakibura. Burahin niyo 'yan!! Matino na ako!"

"Papakita ko 'to kay Sakusa-"

Natapos ang handaan, umuwi na ang karamihan sa kaibigan nilang paalam ay hanggang alas dose lang ngunit alas dos na. Nagpaiwan naman ang iilan, tulad ni Sunarin upang samahan pa ang kambal- o si Osamu nalang dahil umakyat na si Atsumu sa kwarto nito kasama ang nobyo. 

Nagpunas sila gaya ng nakasanayan bago humilata sa kama. Naunang humiga si Atsumu pagkatapos magpatuyo ng buhok at sumunod naman si Kiyoomi matapos ang ilang minuto. 

"Yakap, omi ko~" Paglalambing ni Atsumu na siya namang pinagbigyan ni Kiyoomi't niyakap ito.

"It turned out okay naman."

"But didja have fun?"

"Uh-huh. Ikaw birthday boy?"

"Hmm..." Bulong ni Atsumu na halatang pagod ngunit busog ang puso sa natanggap at nangyari ngayong araw. 

Tumingala si Kiyoomi para silipin ang nobyong mahimbing nang natutulog akap-akap siya at ngumiti. Ito lang naman ang totoong dahilan nilang dalawa kaya hindi sila mapaghiwalay simula nang papasukin ni Kiyoomi si Atsumu nang bukal sa buhay nito.

Si Atsumu kasi ang natitirang pahinga ni Kiyoomi sa hindi matapos tapos na gulo ng mundo. Si Kiyoomi rin ang natatanging init sa bisig ni Atsumu na hinding-hindi niya papakawalan.

'Yun lang naman. Ang pag-ibig nila ay hindi hango sa isang pelikulang halos pagsakluban ng langit at lupa ang mga tauhan. Hindi rin naman ito hango sa pag-iibigan mula sa nakaraan na hindi pupwede kaya ginawan ng paraan sa kasalukuyan upang magkrus ulit ang landas. Ang pag-iibigan nila ay ang pahinga at init sa gitna ng lamig at bagyo. 'Yun lang naman iyon.

_Wakas._

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this part. Thank you for reading! Sorry for errors and such, was frustrated and sick when I did this. Purely written out of fun lang din naman 'to xD


End file.
